Una Loca Historia De Vida
by o.O Lizzy-chan O.o
Summary: [Takari][AU]-Te lo digo, ¡Estoy loca!- Sí, esa era yo, en otra de mis terapias -No, eso no es cierto- y ese, es mi psicólogo; el Dr. Takeru Takaishi. y sí, estábamos en otra de nuestras muy comunes discusiones -¡Ja! ¿que no es cierto? Y ¿quien lo dice, tu o tus estúpidos libros?- escupí esas palabras como si me hicieran daño.Y lo siguiente que pasó, fue algo que jamas esperé.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

_Chapter I: Algo nuevo que contar._

.

.

Nuevamente me encuentro aquí, en mi cama, sudando frío y con lagrimas en mis ojos.

_¿por que?_

_¿por que esa horrible pesadilla otra vez?_

No lo entiendo, en mis dieciocho años de vida siempre he tenido todo tipo de pesadillas. He soñado desde monstruos que salen de abajo de la cama hasta con demonios que desean arrastrarme hasta el infierno.

Pero, jamas, jamas he tenido la misma pesadilla durante tantas noches seguidas.

Esto ya es totalmente delirante. Llevo una semana entera despertando a mitad de la madrugada y mi cuerpo y mi mente ya no funcionan con total normalidad.

Creo que mañana hablare con mi psicólogo acerca de esto.

¡Maldición! soy una lunática sin remedio.

* * *

_Perfecto_, pensé con sarcasmo, _otra noche sin poder dormir_.

-¡Hikari!- escuche a mi madre llamarme -¿ya estas levantada? llegaras tarde a la facultad!-

Oh si, olvide mencionar que asisto a la universidad.

-Hikari, ¡te estoy hablando niña!-

Y que mi madre es un poco, controladora.

-ya salgo, madre- conteste antes de que esa señora decidiera entrar a mi habitación.

_Hoy, sera un largo día._

Luego de alistarme salí de mi casa camino a la parada del autobús. Me estremecí. Es época invernal y no soy buena soportando el frío.

Para cuando llegue a la universidad mi nariz era una fiel competidora de Rudolf, por lo que casi corrí hasta el salón de análisis matemático I. Allí me encontré con Daisuke, uno de mis nuevos amigos allí.

-Hola bonita ¿Cómo has estado?- Le sonreí, estábamos en el segundo semestre, por lo que ya me he acostumbrado al apodo que decidió ponerme desde el primer día.

-Bien- Contesté desviando mi mirada. Suele ser muy perceptivo conmigo, aun cuando con el resto del mundo parece desconectado. -¿Has visto a Zoe?- Pregunté al no ver su cabellera rubia en el salón. Daisuke se encogió de hombros. Suspiré. Hace ya bastantes días que mi amiga se comporta algo extraña.

El resto de la jornada pasó sin más contratiempos.

* * *

¡Bien! Ya son las seis de la tarde, hora de ir a visitar a mi psicólogo.

Creo que debería presentarlo. El es... Es... Bueno, no sabría como describirlo, el es nuevo en todo esto de tratar a locos depresivos como yo, realmente. Soy su segunda paciente en estos cuatro meses que lleva ejerciendo, es joven, tiene veintitrés años y su nombre, es Takeru, Takeru Takaishi.

-Buenas tardes señorita, ¿viene a su consulta con el psicólogo?- me pregunto la secretaria.

-Si- dije, sin muchos ánimos de hablar. _No era consulta_, quise decirle, _era te-ra-pia_ una cosa totalmente diferente.

Pensé entonces en lo estúpido que aquello sonaba. _Joder, si estoy loca._

Estuve esperando por unos... Creo que diez minutos, antes de que el doctor Takaishi me llamara.

-Muy buenas tardes Hikari, ¿como te ha ido en la semana?- me preguntó en cuanto entramos al consultorio y cerró la puerta.

Yo le mire con cara de _"¿te parece que me fue bien?" _mientras señalaba mis pronunciadas ojeras.

El sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Si hay algo que me agrada de él es que me trata como si fuera su amiga, aun sabiendo que yo a el no lo considero como tal.

O tal vez si, hace ya tres meses que vengo a terapia con él. Al principio lo odiaba por el simple hecho de que me hayan enviado allí por la fuerza.

Claro, yo era una loca depresiva que se mutilaba a si misma, ¿quien no querría enviarme a un psicólogo?

-¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó de golpe, pero con la sutileza de todo un profesional, claro.

-Um.. No es nada- Respondí sin prestarle realmente atención a su pregunta. Creo que se dio cuenta de que estaba perdida en mis pensamientos.

-Bien, ¿tienes algo nuevo que contar?- preguntó con tono grave. ¡Nah! que va, ese era su tono de voz normal.

Yo me lo pensé.

_¿algo nuevo que contar?_

Bueno, a juzgar por la forma en que me mira estoy segura de que sabe que mi mente trabaja para inventarle alguna escusa sobre mi estado, a este tipo no se le escapa una. Suspiré, todavía no me acostumbro a contarle todo a buenas y a primeras.

-Bueno, a decir verdad, sí- Comencé, y él me presto toda su atención -Veras, últimamente he tenido una pesadilla muy recurrente, es tan fuerte la sensación, que me despierto a mitad de la madrugada muy agitada, y por más que lo intente no logro comprenderla-

Hablé con la mirada perdida en el cielo raso del consultorio. Cuando baje la mirada y lo observe, pude ver una chispa de preocupación en su mirada.

-¿Podrías contarme exactamente que sucede en tu pesadilla? Así veré si puedo ayudarte a entender el por qué recurre tanto a tus sueños-

Yo asentí, no muy convencida.

_¡Rayos!_ Esta sesión será muy larga.

**End chapter I**

* * *

_**Author Notes:** Holiwis! Acá yo con otra nueva historia... Ya se que deberia estar actualizando It´s becoming real pero he estado muy metida en el mundo digimon . por lo que a raiz de ciertas circunstancias he decidido publicar esta mini histora que encontre en mi compu :3 Siii... Lo viejo es lo mejor y aun cuando consta de capitulos cortitos (porque en la version original el capi era aun mas corto) intentare extenderlo un poquitito mas para que les guste xD _

_Nos vemos en la próxima actualización._

_Besos, abrazos y galletas virtuales ;) Byes!_

_Lizzy-chan.-_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

_Chapter II: El miedo_

.

.

Respiré profundamente unas... Tres veces. Luego, mire al hombre que estaba en frente mío, y él me sonrió, animándome a comenzar.

Llevaba ya varios minutos intentando hablar, pero cada vez que me decidía a hacerlo, no podía hacer más que abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez.

Finalmente suspire y mire el cielorraso como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

Entonces comencé.

_"-Al principio, todo va bien, comienza como un sueño cualquiera en el que me encuentro en el jardín de mi casa, en una especie de reunión en la que solo se encuentran las personas a las que considero importantes, como Zoe, Daisuke, Tai y también...-"_

Me interrumpí súbitamente al darme cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

-¿...Y?- preguntó el Dr. Takaishi. Yo le mire por varios segundos sin poder contestar.

Y es que, ¿cómo decirle que de un momento a otro, era él la cuarta persona que aparecía en mi sueño?

No, definitivamente no lo diré, seria bochornoso. Saltaré esa parte. Y ahora a continuar.

_"-...Y, todos sonreían, al menos por un momento. Entonces, todo comenzó a cambiar, el cielo se oscureció y las sonrisas que hasta ese momento estaban en sus rostros se fueron borrando poco a poco._

_Fue en ese momento que apareció, era una sombra, mi sombra, que se levantaba frente a mí, enorme, y siniestra._

_Intenté pedir ayuda, desesperadamente lo intenté, pero cuando quise acercarme a ellos, a mis seres queridos, ellos... Retrocedían, se alejaban, aterrados._

_Me preguntaba una y otra vez el por qué ¿por qué? Y la respuesta llegó a mi cuando vi que aquella sombra se movía junto conmigo_

_El tiempo pasaba y yo me hundía cada vez más y más en la desesperación._

_Y entonces sucedió, esa sombra, mi sombra, se alejó de mi, pero no para irse, claro que no. _

_Se alejó para colocarse en frente de aquellas personas que también se encontraban allí. Y de pronto toda la oscuridad se transformó en un atardecer gris, todo era gris y de aspecto indiferente a mis ojos, todo, excepto aquel color rojo sangre que yo tanto conozco, lo único que variaba aquel monótono color gris, era el color rojo que no era mío. No, claro que no. Aquel color salía de las muñecas y brazos de aquellos a los que aprecio._

_Y me horroricé, porque la cantidad de sangre que salía, era demasiada._

_Me encontraba en un estado catatónico, mi pecho se oprimía, robándome el aire e impidiéndome hablar. _

_Uno por uno iban cayendo, desmoronándose ante mis ojos, y todos, todos y cada uno de ellos me preguntaban lo mismo antes de cerrar sus ojos:_

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos haces esto Kari?_

_Y es en ese momento que despierto, total y completamente agitada...-"_

Termine mi relato con voz ahogada.

_¡Maldición!_

Me había puesto a llorar, sentía las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas y no parecían tener intención de detenerse.

No me atreví a mirar a mi acompañante, me sentía avergonzada por llorar así, pero… Agradecía el que me diera mi espacio.

Unos diez minutos después ya me encontraba mucho mejor, al menos ya no lloraba.

El Dr. Takaishi me acerco una caja de pañuelitos, y yo la recibí sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Kari… Lo único que puedo decirte es que la razón de tus pesadillas es posiblemente el miedo a perder a todas aquellas personas- mencionó con tono profesional.

Sí, eso lo sabía. Pero lo que no cuadraba por ningún lado era el por qué rayos aparecía él allí.

Y peor aun... Por qué me aterré tanto al verlo cerrar sus ojos en mi pesadilla.

Cuando levante la mirada, él me estaba mirando fijamente. Entreabrió los labios para, seguramente, decir algo.

_Bien, veremos que tiene mi Doc. Para decir._

* * *

Llegué a casa y me encerré en mi habitación, no preste atención a nada, ni a los insultos de mi madre, ni al llanto de mi hermanito, era como estar en modo automático. Y por alguna razón, las palabras que él me había dedicado aquella tarde flotaban en mi cabeza.

Sonreí mientras recordaba las últimas palabras que me dijo:

"…**Y Kari, recuerda que jamás te dejare sola"**

Toqué mis mejillas, estaban calientes. Grité ahogadamente.

_¡¿Pero qué rayos me pasa?!_

_._

_._

* * *

_**Author Notes:**__ ¿Algo que decir de mi para tu? Nop, solo que no lo había subido antes porque estaba de vacaciones Hehe. Espero que les haya gustado. Algo depre pero así es el núcleo de la historia; Dramático ;)_

_¡Saludos y galletas virtuales!_

**¡Bye-bye!**

**P.D. **_Emm-... Edite el apellido de TK porque decidi que esa parte de la historia no sucedería... No soy tan Drama Queen (creo e.e haha) Bywes_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene escenas fuertes y lenguaje mayor (No tanto, pero por si las moscas)**

* * *

_Chapter III: Infierno cotidiano._

.

.

_Otro día, más monotonía. _

Detesto las rutinas diarias, son aburridas. Hasta creo que yo me he vuelto aburrida. Es siempre lo mismo. Escuela, casa, comida, cama.

_¡Deus!_

Ni siquiera con mis amigos se me es permitido salir, al menos no mientras viva bajo ese techo. Suspiré, maldita sea la hora en la que decidí salir sin paraguas el día de ayer. Por mi irresponsabilidad ahorita estoy en cama.

-¡Hikari! Maldita mocosa ¿Dónde carajo te metiste?- Oh no, por favor que no sea él. Mi padre no puede estar en casa justamente hoy. El es un ser de lo mas detestable y jamás se pasa por casa, siempre está trabajando o con alguna de sus zorritas de turno.

No tuve tiempo para reaccionar cuando entró a mi habitación, caminó a zancadas hasta mi cama y me tomó de los cabellos.

_¡Jodido Infierno!_

-¡Inútil de mierda! Qué rayos crees que haces en la cama a las diez de la mañana ¿No eras tú la que decía que estudiaba todos los días?- Me gritaba como si hubiese cometido un pecado imperdonable mientras me arrastraba de mis cabellos hasta el piso de abajo de mi casa.

Y me di cuenta, la razón de la extraña salida de mamá. Ella, con la excusa de ir a visitar a la abuela se llevo a mi hermanito con ella y me dejó a mí para aguantar las broncas de mi padre. ¡Maldición! Eso definitivamente es amor materno, seguro.

_¡¿Por qué justamente HOY tuve que pescar un resfriado?!_

-¡Papá!¡Papá! Estoy enferma, por eso estoy en cama... ¡auch! ¡Papá eso duele!-

Parecía querer arrancarme el cabello. Y sin nadie más en casa, me estaba entrando a dar un poco de miedo, mi padre definitivamente recién llegaba de su salida con amigos de anoche, el olor a alcohol es insoportable, y eso, me daba más miedo aún.

-¿Enferma? ¡ja! Solo estas mintiendo mocosa- Una vez que llegamos al living me tiró contra la mesita ratona, haciendo que me golpee el abdomen.

_¿Dolió? _

Si, dolió de los mil demonios. Pero no grité, tampoco lloré, tan solo me dediqué a mirar el piso... Ya todo pasaría.

* * *

_Nueve treinta de la noche_

Y yo aquí, en el baño de mi habitación, con una Gillette bailando entre mis dedos.

_¿Qué tan débil puede ser el ser humano?_

El día de hoy, mamá me dejó en casa para que yo aguantara las broncas de papá y que no vaya a molestarla a ella.

_Y esa hermosa bailarina que danzaba entre mis dedos giró sobre mi muñeca dejando un camino rojo._

El día de hoy, papá me golpeó, insultó y negó su paternidad para conmigo.

_Y una vez más la hermosa bailarina danzó sobre mi muñeca dejando esta vez un rastro de sangre que corría por mi piel para caer dramáticamente al piso._

Eso, era mucha sangre. Más de lo que debería, da igual.

Tomé una de las vendas que tenía en el botiquín y la envolví en mi muñeca, luego me coloqué una muñequera por encima para que no anden preguntando.

Me deje caer sobre mi cama, y así como yo caí a esa suave superficie, la culpa comenzó a caer sobre mí como si se tratase de una gruesa tabla de concreto.

Escondí mi rostro entre mis temblorosas manos.

_¿Qué rayos acabo de hacer?_

Yo, que llevaba dos exitosos meses sin caer en la tentación, caigo nuevamente allá debajo de donde comencé.

Dos meses de terapia tirados a la basura, dos meses de palabras de ánimo de mis amigos tirados a la basura. Y lo peor de todo es que cuando se enteren, no voy a ser capaz de mirarlos a los ojos.

-¡Mierda! Yo…-

Lo siguiente que sucedió, no fue bien registrado por mi cerebro.

Mamá entrando a mi habitación, papá detrás de ella, regaños y bofetadas por no haber limpiado ni haber hecho la cena y por último… Yo corriendo sin sentido por las calles de la ciudad bajo una torrencial lluvia.

_Simplemente genial._

Y en el momento que voy cruzando por una avenida veo los faros de un vehículo demasiado cerca de mí. Un bocinazo y el sonido de la lluvia fue lo último que escuche antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

_Demasiadas emociones por un día._

.

.

**End Chapter III**

* * *

_**Author Notes:**__ ¡Buenas! Primero que nada quiero agradecerles chicas por sus reviews ¡Me animan mucho! xD Y como todas considieron en que fue muy corto pues, aquí les dejo la conti ;) Segundo: ¡ups! ¿Muy dramático? Hehe Pero bueno, en la vida NADA es color de rosas y nuestra protagonista lo sabrá. Pero como este es un fanfic… Bueno, quizás en el próximo capítulo vean una que otra frutillita haha. El punto es; no me maten por lo que le hago a Kari en este fic pero con ese aura tan delicado que siempre emana en todos los fics que leo, pues, se me da que un poco de cruda realidad adolescente se reflejaría estupendamente en su perfil Hehe ¿Es raro? Seguramente. Pero asi son todos mis escritos :) Solo espero que lo disfruten ;) _

_¡Saludos y galletas virtuales!_

**¡Bye-bye!**

**P.D. Por cierto, esta vez sí tendrán que esperar hasta la otra semana ¡eh! Hehe ¡Las quiero!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

Chapter IV: Jodida.

.

.

_¿Acaso estoy en el otro mundo?_

Me pregunté a mi misma al volver de la inconsciencia. La respuesta llego a mí en menos de dos segundo; _¡Por supuesto que no!_ El maldito dolor de cabeza que tengo es prueba suficiente de que sigo viva, de seguro acabe en un hospital.

Lentamente trate de abrir mis ojos y lo primero que vi al abrir mis ojos fue negro.

_Esperen un momento ¿negro?_

_¿Que acaso cuando te despiertas en el hospital no tiene que ser todo de enfermizo color blanco?_

Moví mi cabeza para aclarar mi panorama y descubrí que me encontraba en un auto.

Mi primera reacción fue sentarme rápidamente, pero me arrepentí al instante, cuando caí al piso del auto debido a la fuerte punzada que sentí en mi cabeza.

-¡Hey! ¿Estás bien Kari?- escuché aquella voz tan conocida para mi, mientras sentía al auto detenerse.

-...- No respondí. _Todavía no me creo que esto sea posible._

-¡Oye!- Y luego sentí como ÉL salía del auto y yo aun seguía allí, donde me había caído.

Casi al instante lo vi abrir la puerta trasera, del lado que se encontraba mi cabeza. Yo lo mire desde abajo, lucia preocupado.

-Doctor Takaishi- Dije, con un intento de sonrisa en mi cara. El solo me miró serio y sin pronunciar nada me ayudo a acomodarme en el asiento nuevamente.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta de algo... _¿Cómo fue que termine así?_

-Hey, Doc...- Le llame en cuanto se volvió a ubicar en el asiento del conductor. Solo pude ver sus azules ojos a través del retrovisor.

-Te llevare al hospital-

Y con esa simple frase sonaron todas las alarmas de mi cabeza.

-¡No!- fue lo único que salió de mis labios.

Si llegaba al hospital llamarían a mis padres para que vayan por mí… Y, realmente, ellos son las últimas personas que deseo ver.

-Por favor- rogué- No me lleves al hospital-

Él frenó nuevamente y quedo pensativo.

-¿En verdad no quieres?- Me preguntó. Yo negué con la cabeza.- Bien, entonces... Vamos a mi casa. Allí podrás secarte- Dijo, como si no quisiera hacer aquello. Pero yo no le preste mucha atención, me había recordado el que estaba empapada por la lluvia.

Unos minutos más tarde estábamos frente a un edificio. _Supongo que vive en un departamento_. Entramos al estacionamiento y una vez que aparcó el auto nos bajamos y nos dirigimos a la entrada del edificio, sin decir una sola palabra. Aunque, estoy segura, de haber querido el frio me habría hecho tartamudear estúpidamente.

Cuando llegamos al segundo piso entramos en la segunda puerta del corredor.

¡Vaya! Este apartamento es grande. Me quede parada en el recibidor, pero antes de poder seguir inspeccionando aquel lugar sentí que algo cubría mi rostro.

-Toma esa toalla y sécate un poco, enseguida te alcanzare ropa para que puedas cambiarte- Yo no hice más que asentir.

Un par de minutos después regreso con una camiseta holgada y unos pantalones de mezclilla.

-Toma esto y entra a cambiarte al baño- Me dijo mientras indicaba una puerta, la cual supongo era la del baño.

-Gracias- dije únicamente.

Una vez que me cambié me mire al espejo, y lo primero que desee hacer fue romperlo de un golpe. Suspiré, debía controlarme.

Cuando salí el ya me esperaba en la mesa del comedor con una taza de chocolate caliente.

Le agradecí y comencé a tomar mi chocolate, estaba rico.

-Podría pedirte un favor Kari- dijo de pronto.- Podrías... Dejar de llamarme tan... Así- dijo un tanto incomodo, yo solo sonreí.

Ya varias veces me había reprochado el que no lo llamase Dr. Takaishi, creo que es mas por costumbre. Según él lo hace sentir todo un vejestorio.

-Bien, lo intentare- Respondí yo- Pero... Solo si me dices de una vez ¿Qué rayos sucedió hoy?- Dije ya un poco más seria. Él asintió.

-Bueno, realmente no fue mucho, sucedió que mientras yo iba conduciendo por la avenida principal cierta PERSONA cruzó la calle cuando no debía, eso me obligo a maniobrar de manera dificultosa y cuando baje del auto para ver quien había sido el inconsciente... Bueno, eras tú. Primeramente me alarme porque creí que te había hecho algo pero pude comprobar que solo te habías desmayado, entonces te subí al auto y el resto de la historia la conoces-

¡Oh, perfecto! Al menos ya no estoy tan perdida como antes.

-¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió hoy, Kari?- dijo con tono conciliador, él sabia... Seguramente ya se habrá dado cuenta de todo.

Sin ser consciente de ello, mi vista se dirigió a mi muñeca. Y sin poder aguantar más me eche a llorar.

_¡Soy tan débil!_

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sintiera un par de brazos rodeándome, yo ya había caído arrodillada al piso y aun así el se colocó a mi altura y me consoló, con palabras de aliento, de las cuales quería aferrarme para no volver a caer.

Y así estábamos; yo llorando a mares y él... Él tan solo se dedicaba a consolarme y brindarme apoyo.

Y aunque no lo quiera aceptar, me sentía muy a gusto entre los brazos de él... entre los brazos de aquel hombre que ha sabido escuchar todas mis penurias...

Yo, me sentía muy bien estando entre los brazos de Tk.

.

.

**End Chapter IV**

_**Author Notes:**__ ¡Buenas! __¿Cómo están? Tanto tiempo hehe Un par de cosilla rápidas c: Primero, como siempre, Muchiiiiisimas gracias por sus Rw y Fav Me hacen sentir especial(? Haha Segundo, poco a poco nos vamos acercando al punto de "fuego" entre los protagonistas ¿Les gusta? Pero antes van a tener una buena dosis de drama hoho Soy mala(? En fin, espero les haya gustado ya que me costó escribirlo nuevamente debido a que accidentalmente lo había borrado.-. hee_

_¡Saludos y galletas virtuales!_

**¡Bye-bye!**


End file.
